MAP
by uniquelove
Summary: Formally Map:Way to your Heart i shortened it.Kagome feels weak and alone after a major event in her life, so she joins the MAP's section government. Sessho..res her and Sango for a job he will never forget.On hold
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

H

M

H

A/N:

This was my first fanfic, I **already have** about **12 chapters** of it **done** but I'm gonna **go back** and **redo **some chapters. Maybe you'll like it maybe you won't. Have fun reading and review.

M

H

M

H

Chapter 1

……………………………………

Kagome Higurashi lived a pretty normal life till the year she turned 16. That is when everything changed.

"Mom, I'm tired of school. I hate that place."

Mrs. Higurashi turned around to look at her daughter with a concerned look etched on her face. This was not her normal cheery, happy Kagome talking to her. "Kagome is there something you want to talk about or tell me? You know you can talk to me or your father."

That broke the flood waters in the dam that was Kagome's stormy indigo eyes and she told her mother everything that has been happening to her in the past weeks.

"You are not ugly or weak, Kagome, and don't ever let anyone tell you so. Baby, how have they broken you so? Where is the strong girl, the fighter we raised? Kagome you have a strong soul, use it and their feeble words will not hurt you." Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her daughter and gave her a warm smile. "School will be different Monday."

Kagome's mother was telling her the truth. She is not ugly or weak. Kagome had wonderful features that would be considered desirable to many: long black hair (stopped at upper back), petite shapely figure but well toned fair skin that paled against her black hair, and a face to kill for.

sssssssssssssssss

'Mom was right.' Kagome thought as she parked her car and entered the school building. 'I will have to thank her when she and dad return from their trip tomorrow.'

Why no one liked her was beyond Kagome. In a world were human and demons lived together, she fit no where. Was her kindness to everyone really her down fall or was it her attitude on life? No matter; they were both positive so what was the problem?

Kagome was so lost in thought and helping the young man the popular people classified a 'Geek' she failed to notice her daily tormenter and her click coming toward her.

"Well, well what do we have here? Helping your boyfriend Kagome?" Kikyo teased as she ascended upon Kagome followed by her boyfriend and crew. After a minute of silence she was sure Kagome was not going to respond to her daily verbal assault, so Kikyo was preparing for another comment when she was stopped dead in her tracks. A well manicured finger in her face.

The look in Kagome's eyes would have made a grown man pee his pants. She stared at Kikyo with pure hate in her eyes. "One... more… word... and I will shut you up." The words were nothing more than a whisper but everyone standing around her caught the meaning. Kagome's mood suddenly darkened.

In fear of looking weak, Kikyo could not let that threat ride. She will admit (to herself) that Kagome has done nothing to get this treatment from her, but she over heard Inuyasha telling his brother that Kagome looked good and for that….. well… you get the picture. Kikyo readied her self to speak when….Kagome's hand came down across her mouth.

"Shut the Fuck up Bitch… I told you. Form now on every time you speak to me I'll slap the shit out of you."

"………."

Kikyo and everyone around her were stunned into silence as Kagome turned and walked off like nothing happened with a bright mood.

The rest of the day was a peaceful one for Kagome but something still wasn't right.

…………………………………………………

"Souta! Souta are you home?" Kagome was worried when she went to get him from school and he was not there. Luckily when she got home her grandfather's car was parked out side.

"In here Kagome."

"Grandpa?"

Sota's eyes were full of tears as he sat in the corner of the room.

"What's wrong with Souta, Grandpa?" At this point Kagome couldn't do anything but worry. Souta was always happy like her, so what brought this on?

Grandpa patted the seat beside his and told Kagome to sit down. When he finished telling her what he told Souta, she was in tears as well. Sobbing into her hands, Kagome could not believe her parents were dead.

The next day was like a bad dream for Kagome as she sat in the principal's office with her grandfather. She was so dejected, and although she was sitting right beside her grandpa in front of the principal's desk she could barely hear what they where saying.

"Yes, my son-in-law's plane crashed as he and my daughter were returning home."

"Did they…"

"No Mr. Chou. I was assured that they did not suffer."

This was all Kagome could take, one more word and she was sure that she would snap so she went and sat right outside of the office. As she sat down she saw pair hateful eyes looking at her.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment, thinking. _She looked sad_, and he wondered what happened. As far as he knew Kikyo hasn't said anything to her. Then his ears twitched and he heard the old man in the office…… speak of the devil...

Kikyo had been looking at Inuyasha and seething. He was watching that whore. So she walked right up to where he was standing looking at Kagome and called out her name.

"Oi, Kagome what did you do, bring your BITCH mother up her to tell on us picking on you!" This is where she made her mistake. She had a severe lack of knowledge. Inuyasha being a half demon had something like super hearing and knew Kagome's parents died.

Oh! That did for Kagome. Not only was she having the worst week, day, and month of her life but now someone was trying to dishonor her dead mother. "HELL NO!" Kagome yelled as she took off in Kikyo's direction chair in hand. The next thing Kikyo knew Kagome hit her with the damn chair, threw it down, and was now hitting her in the face.

Inuyasha was looking at the scene in utter fascination, as Kagome wailed on Kikyo. This 5'4 girl was beating the hell out of his 5'7 slightly bigger Kikyo. Once he snapped out of it he went to pull Kagome off of Kikyo (he had to admit if she said anything like that about his mother he would have done the same), because now he was seeing blood. As soon as he placed his hand on Kagome, his hand started to burn slightly then she turned to him and he noticed that her eyes were a shade of pink. "You're a Miko?" He whispered. Then he too took a fist in his face.

As Inuyasha went to stand he saw Kagome's grandfather and the principal pulling her off Kikyo. Further assessing the situation he noticed the old man's clothing and the 17 yr old Inuyasha realized that she may be a priestess to be.

On that day Kagome promised her self that she would never be weak, falter under any pressure, and demand respect. She would be a protector for the weak and a strong foundation for those who needed her. Grandpa informed her that she would be home schooled and her serious priestess training would begin in one week

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

H

M

H

M

Tell me what you think!

If you like it I will continue with the other chapters


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

H

H

A/N:

**Thanks for your reviews**. I already have about 12 chapter of this fanfic written so I'm gonna continue unless it really starts to suck… Okay the **ass kicking starts in the next chapter**.

H

H

Again thanks for reviewing.

**Shessysmate: **I'm happy you like if. Keep reading it if you hate Kikyo, she has more coming.

**foxg2rl7:** Thanks for the review.

**Toxic-xXx-Sionn: **Glad you liked it, Thanks for the review.

**LynGreenTea: **Thanks I will.

**Crazed up Chick: **There is a lot of Kikyo bashing in this story… I hope you keep reading then ; )

H

H

H

Chapter 2

…….1 year later…..

Training was nothing short of hell. Waking up at 4am, purifying yourself in a cave, and training before tutoring was beyond difficult. Until Grandpa announced some else would be coming to the shrine for training.

"Kagome I would like you to meet Sango Kama." Grandpa announced. "From now on she will be staying and training here with you."

The girls looked at each other for a moment before Kagome took her bag.

"I suggest you girls form some type of bond, because….from now on your training is about to triple and get extreme."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other once more then Sango spoke. "I hope we make it through this training our teacher has in store."

"Teacher?"

"Yes. Is he not your teacher as well?"

Kagome slapped her forehead. "I feel so stupid. Yes, he is my teacher but he is my grandpa as well." Kagome's cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I know my grandpa introduced me but… I'm Kagome and I have been waiting on you all week Sango."

"I'm happy to see you as well. I thought I would be here by myself with no one but the teacher to talk to."

"Good now we can get through this together and help one another with our studies."

Kagome noticed the sad look in Sango's eyes. One that echoed her own and she decided to ask her what was wrong later.

sssssssssssssssss

……4 years later……..

"Sango please don't cry. Please. It's been almost 5 years since your family's deaths. Be strong for them."

"I'm trying to but every time I think about it I get angry! They didn't just die they were assassinated! How can I leave them here? Your parents are gone too, you know how I feel!"

"We're coming back, but until then we will have to pray for them form afar and Grandpa will pray for them here. We need to get stronger!" Tears started to form in Kagome's eyes and a pinkish, purple color wind started to swirl around the two as they embraced. "We need to get stronger, Sango, so that we may protect those who need it and those we love. So we can be the foundation for those who need strength."

The young women picked their bags up and embarked on their trip. An all expense paid trip on the government to find the strength and skill they are seeking.

…….Meanwhile………

A handsome young half demon sat waiting in an office. His long silver hair in an unusual high ponytail, his muscular frame hidden by an expensive suit, and his face skewed slightly in thought.

Inuyasha was sitting in his brother's office thinking about the girl that beat the hell out of Kikyo and punched him, while he waits on his brother to come see him.

He still remembers the aftermath of that beating she bestowed upon Kikyo. "Feh." _Even now it was funny. That bitch had a broken jaw and 2 black eyes for weeks._ "She got fucked up." He thought aloud.

No matter what, he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. Sure he knew she was cute before she snapped but that was just cute. The fire in her turned him on that day and he realized then that she was the woman of his dreams. Funny, he always thought Kikyo was that woman or at least a close second that is until a few months ago when he caught her in bed with Naraku. "Guess I know who the whore is now."

"What's this about a Whore, little brother?"

"Sesshoumaru! No…. I….. was just… thinking about… someone… out loud." Inuyasha stuttered as he watched his brother walk through the threshold of the office.

"No doubt this Kikyo of yours or could it be the small woman your friends say kicked your ass, and don't say you were stunned."

"Damn it! I told you she was a priestess and a pissed one at that!"

"Sure… Now down to business." He said lazily and completely ignoring his brother's fact. "Father tells me you want a job? Normally I would not do such a thing, but you are qualified and capable of such business, so let's begin the placement interview."

Sesshoumaru had better things to do. Interviewing his half brother was on the bottom of the list. He and his brother had very similar features but unlike Inuyasha, he was a full demon and because of that he was more than just handsome. He was perfect. Even the marking that make it easy to distinguish him from humans are lovely: those would the magenta marking on his wrist, cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead.

ssssssssssssssssssssss

6 more years later

2 agents walk into an undisclosed building looking like….. Fashion Models? Ok one is a little short to be in fashion but play boy definitely and the other well she was built for the runway except for a few features. They had agreed long ago to look like woman no matter what they were doing (fighting included).

Sango had long since recovered form her family's demise which seemed to make her glow slightly. Sango's beauty features rivaled Kagome's of course in their own way. Sango had: extremely long black hair pulled into a high ponytail (still reached her lower back), though she was small in size, she is not all that short (she is 5'6 to Kagome's now 5'5), a shapely toned figure with a sharply defined face.

"Feels good to be back doesn't it Kagome!"

"Yeah I can't wait to get debriefed and get back to Shippou."

"Totousai better not have us waiting forever!" Sango replied somewhat angrily.

Meanwhile in Totousai's office………..

"Ahh Sesshoumaru-sama to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"……."

"This is indeed a shock." The old man sputtered absentmindedly. "Usually it's your father in the building visiting his friends but I have never seen him or you for that matter in the MAP (Modern Aggressive Protection) section of the building. I assume you have someone under your care that is 'lost' and in need of a Map?"

"Indeed Totousai, unfortunately I am a very busy man and I have 3 under my 'care' who are in need of 'Maps'. I have a half-breed and 2 humans that need your services. One of the humans is 'my little girl'." Sesshoumaru paused. "My father told me to come see you."

"Yes I can provide you with the best agents for this type of job. The kind that work for a higher purpose than for just money…. Tell me, Sesshoumaru-sama what your problem is then I will introduce you to your agents' that is, unless you would like to see their skills before you agree to use them. However you will not be permitted to look at their files till after you see their work if that is what you should choose to do."

Sesshoumaru was about to answer the question while taking a leisurely look around when he stopped in mid-turn. He could have sworn he was day dreaming if it wouldn't have been for the slight twitch in his crotch and Totousai's voice.

The old man followed Sesshoumaru's gaze right to his best 'MAPS' Kagome and Sango and chuckled. "You are wondering how the men in this office get any work done or perhaps what types of work, if any do those two do."

"What makes you think that This Sesshoumaru would want to know?"

"You are a man, and any man demon or human would have to blind not to be effected by their beauty."

"Fine.."

"They are 'MAPS', and usually out on a mission, AWAY form the office if you know what I mean?"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Inuyasha; I'm poor so it should be obvious!

H

H

H

H

Chapter 3

Kagome and Sango walked into the office expecting to leave quickly but that was not be. Totousai had a visitor and it looked like they were about to stay all day. "No they don't!" Kagome stormed into Totousai's office with a sweet smile on her face and cerulean eyes flashing, followed by Sango.

Both of the men looked both happy and horrified to see them. Almost like they have be caught talking about something Naughty?

"Hello girls." Totousai managed. Clearly his mouth was dry.

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk on his face. Clearly the old man was aroused by the women. Then as Kagome and Sango passed by him to reach the old man's desk he got a good sniff of their scents and it wasn't full of perfume. "Two virgins?" he said to himself as he felt his cock twitch once more. There is nothing more exciting than virgins, but 2 and very pretty.

"Totousai, can we give you what we have and leave? Sango and I have to go get Shippou and then go shopping and we are both very tired?" Kagome's voice interrupted the dirty thoughts going through Sesshoumaru and Totousai's heads. 

"Yes, and after all of that we still have our normal duties to do." Sango added

"How is your adopted kit Kagome? Well, I hope." Kagome nodded. "Fine… go. I'll talk to you in the morning."

sssssssssssssssssssss

………..4:45 am the next morning………..

"Old man is this some sort of a Joke!" Sesshoumaru was beyond angry. "Why are we at a shrine in the middle of no where?" he spat furiously. He had to walk up damn near 100 steps to get to this place only to be denied access!

"Please calm down Sesshoumaru-sama but your potential agents live here and the attack will start in but a moment. So you must stay behind this protective shield with me."

"Attack?"

"Yes. We pulled a few prisoners there were awaiting execution off the death seat this morning. They have a chance to live if they can kill an agent. Not out of prison though, and there is a chance they could die today as well. We took 50, randomly, composed of both humans and demons. I will also inform you that these particular agents can handle twice as many as they have today, should they pass your test."

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru sat in silent awe as Totousai explained the test to him. _No wonder his father respected him so, everything was well thought out and accomplished in one day. The old man had his respect as well now. _

"START the test." Totousai said into his cellular. "Okay form here we should be able so see the agents and the fight perfectly." He was right. Since they are both demons this would not be a problem and neither would be moving.

…….In the house……

Sango and Kagome are up as usual drinking their morning tea before going to the cave to purify. Suddenly the house went dark.

"Sango.."

"I know, Kagome, I'm going. You go get yours and sword. Warn Shippou; see you at the back door in a sec."

Moments later the two met with swords and choice weapons on them. "You ready?"

"Yep, and I left Shippou a note too. Well you know him; we may see him out there." Having said that they both emerge, hands locked, in the large clearing between the shrine/house and the forest.

sssssssssssssssss

……..Attack begins…….

The women emerged form the house wearing very short shorts, form fitting tank tops, and running shoes. If Sesshoumaru wondered what their shapes were like under the clothes he now no longer had to wonder.

"Totousai! You think these little women can handle this? Look, they are half dressed, tired, and holding hands!"

"Be quiet Sesshoumaru-sama before they sense you. Please just watch." Just then a wave of energy came across the shield Totousai erected.

Sesshoumaru stilled instantly. _This is going to be interesting to watch. Apparently they are at least smart enough to count their enemies even if they are week. _

Suddenly another wavy came across the shield. This time damn near 30 times stronger, anything not stuck in the ground or shielded most certainly fell back. Again Sesshoumaru was impressed.

Then the deadly silence was broken. "Sango! Apparently they need an invitation to attack!" The women separated with deadly smiles on their faces.

"Sure thing Kagome." Instantly she was striping her large weapon of its case. Sesshoumaru wandered what it was then… "HIRAIKOTSU!" A large boomerang type weapon apparently as sharp as a sword tore through a small part of the wooded area. He could smell the blood and Sesshoumaru new that was not a toy that woman was welding. _What is it, like 100 pounds!_

Sesshoumaru then turned to the one called Kagome and notice she had a bow and no arrows?

As the attackers that were still alive fled form their cover, Kagome pulled her bow off her back and notched it back. Closing her eyes, a pink arrow appeared and she let go. Suddenly a volley of pink sprit arrows appeared striking down whoever they hit. When the arrows were done it was time for hand to hand. For the first time in a long time Sesshoumaru was beyond excited.

Sango caught her weapon and skidded a few feet back before stopping leaving it, settling instead for her short sword as did Kagome. As they ran toward the small group, they let their swords meet in a deadly dance. For a moment it seemed as if they weren't paying attention to the group of attackers that is until 2 attackers met twin deaths at the end of the dance.

"Kagome! Enough let's finish this."

"Ok."

Swords forgotten on the ground the woman walked calmly into the group of about 20 attackers.

Sango started off with a round house to someone's temple and stomped on some guy who is……wait…… now dead.

Kagome settled for a less graceful attack. Punching some dude in the wind pipe and snapping another's neck.

Those who they did not kill may as well have wished it especially the last 3 standing. After a few broken jaws, ribs, legs, and backs the women were down to the last 3 men, Kagome and Sango were currently fighting when the loose man disappeared. Suddenly a child's voice rang over the battle field.

"Mama!" Shippou's voice was more than just a little frantic. It was then Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome's 'kit' was a demon.

Kagome stopped the fight she was having and took a fist in her face. As if it didn't faze her she started to walk away then run in Shippou's direction with her stormy blue eyes now glowing pale pink "Sango! Get him. Shippou! Go… to… your……. room…..." Even seething her voice betrayed her. She could not sound mean. Hulling ass, Kagome made it to her target that held a knife to her baby. 'HELL NO!' She thought. When she reached Shippou she used a shield to remove him for his captor's hands. As she turned to send him along the man embedded his knife in Kagome's upper left shoulder.

Again Sesshoumaru smelled blood and noticed the woman bleeding but it was not her blood it was the man standing in front for her. _What did she use to wound him that deep?_

Kagome looked up the man with a deadly smile etched on her lovely features. The next thing he knew her small hand was full of HIS SPINE! One quick yank and he was gone, blood going everywhere. Then he burst into dust.

Sango made quick work of man she was fighting by snapping his neck then stomped off in no particular hurry to the stunned man Kagome left and backhanded him hard enough to disconnect his face from the rest of his head. Her normal mahogany color eyes were glowing purple. "Bastard!"

They looked around for a moment to collect themselves then Kagome broke the silence once more. "Totosai if anything happens to my kit… this is YOU!" Her tone for once becoming acid.

"And Totousai get the rest of these bodies up before you scare my baby." Sango warned, Shippou was heart as well.

Then she and Kagome fell to their knees where they stood. For a moment it looked like they were perhaps tired then Sesshoumaru noticed that they were praying. The blood on the ground and the demons started to sizzle finally bursting into a cloud of purified dust. Totousai's shield was purified into a fine dust as well.

Both women stood as if looking for something. Then Sesshoumaru notice looking at something and pointing straight as them.

"Totousai now you have no choice. Come out and remove the rest of these bodies or we will purify these lands again with you in that tree." Sango yelled.

"We're going to the cave… give Shippou his breakfast after you clean this up. By then we should be done and ready to talk about your proposal." Kagome added.

Totousai jumped down from the tree followed by Sesshoumaru.

"I would have taken your word about their strength…"

"My Lord, with those two, people don't want word alone. Looks can be deceiving and their looks sometimes mask their capabilities from others."

"I agree. I want them. When can I have their files?" …….. "From now on, Totousai I will take your word. You have proven to be most resourceful."

Indeed, Sesshoumaru felt his groin tighten at the thought of the short one, Kagome. The sight of her ripping that mans spine out with that deadly smile on her countenance and blood on her hands made his blood boil over and shivers run up his spine.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

H

H

Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm poor, so it should be obvious.

H

H

H

A/N

Chapter 5 of my other fanfic **Techno Dreams** will be up soon so keep looking. I'm thinking sometime **next week** even though I have finals.

**Thank you** all for your reviews! This was my first kag/sess fanfic. and they help.

H

H

**Sesshie's Black Dominatrix:** Thanks for the reviews… I hope you continue reading my story.

**fluffyismine4ever:** Thanks for the Update and Review… keep reading.

**Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima:** Thanks for the review…

**Crazed up Chick:** Really… you think so? Well keep reading please…

**i-wish-i-was-Kagome:** Thanks for the reviews… they make me feel so special… keep it up okay…

**LynGreenTea:** Thankyouthankyouthankyou! My dear fan!

**PlayingWithDemons:** Remember as long as people like my stories, I will continue them. THANKS!

**Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima: **Thank you for the review…

H

H

H

…………………………………………………………

Chapter 4

"YOU DID WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled. "You can't possibly be serious, Sesshoumaru!"

"Inuyasha! Please settle down. Certainly your brother, the wise Sesshoumaru Hishima has his reasons for what he has done." Came the reply of Inuyasha's business partner Miroku Fugima. Miroku was a handsome man: the 6'1, short dark hair, medium built, muscular man with unusual magenta color eyes, had the women falling at his feet.

"Half brother, don't get Inuyasha and I confused Monk!"

"My apologies please, and I was a monk in training. Now, can you please tell us why you deemed it necessary to hire us protection? The threats made on us are nothing more that, threats, because Inuyasha and I are more capable of taking care of ourselves."

"Indeed. But Father thought it best if you received outside help. For the ones responsible for making the threats on you lives have also been sending them to others with in my company as well. Father thought it wise to let others investigate and I agreed. We don't want to look outwardly paranoid do we?"

"Feh! I don't need anyone to protect me FLUFFY!" Inuyasha huffed.

"Well the deed is done, deal with it Little brother. They will be arriving here in two days."

"How many?"

"Two." Sesshoumaru replied. "I will return then, and by that time all preparations will have been made."

"What arrangements?" Miroku wondered out loud. "You didn't inform us of any?"

"You will see, Monk."

Flashback

"Hello, I take it that you are Mr. Hishima? Sesshomaru nodded. "Well I am Sango Kama."

"And I am Kagome Higurashi. What can we do for you and Totousai?"

By the time Totousai had finished what the women told him to do, sure enough the woman were finished with the morning chores and dressing to meet them. When they finishing dressing and sat down in front of the men, Sesshoumaru was taken back by they choice of clothing they wore. Hell, it went from sexy, to just underwear, now to traditional kimonos? And he also smelled blood coming for Ms. Higurashi, sweet smelling blood. Kami…. Before Sesshoumaru's thought process could continue it was interrupted.

"EXCUSE ME." ……. "But does our clothing bother you Mr. Hishima?" Ask Kagome.

"Of course not." Totousai replied, knowing full well it is the smell of blood that has him so distracted. "But it isn't everyday you see woman who prefer you type of dress, while at home. Anyway girls down to business at hand."

"Yes. Please who needs us?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "Indeed. I have 3 under my care who 'need' you. Someone or thing has been making threats on their lives, and their company which is apart of mine. You will be protecting 1 human male, 1 human child, and a half demon male."

"Are you included Mr. Hishima?"

"No, I am not as of yet." Hey, who knows he may need 'protecting' while he is at home, in his room, in the middle of the night, if he's lucky. "I would also like you investigate this threat. Can you handle this job?"

"Yes." They answered in unison. Then Kagome continued. "On several conditions, all of which can be altered but one. We also need your unconditional trust when it comes to our means of protecting those who are charges."

"Fine you have it. Though I can not speak for the other males but I will assure you that you will not have any trouble form them. What is the condition that can not be negotiated?

"Where the child stays can't be negotiated. The terms of the child's protection must be solely in our hands alone. You will only know how to contact and reach the child."

"SHE IS MY HUMAN! I will do no such thing as to separate her from me!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"WHAT! DID YOU CALL HER?" Ask Sango, as she and Kagome stood to glare at the man. Sesshoumaru also received a stern look form Totousai telling him to 'back down' off of the 'human' thing and accept the terms given.

"Excuse me. The child is like a daughter to me, I don't want her harmed. We can speak later about the arrangements for the other two; tell me… what of the child?"

"A she right?" Sango asked.

"Yes."

Sango looked at Kagome to finish the talk while she attended to Shippou's lunch. "She will going with my son to our families shrine and that is all that I can tell you other than she will be happy." Kagome thought for a moment. "Will it be okay for her to learn basic defense and purification methods while she is there?"

"Yes. I accept your terms. I will have my girl to you tomorrow and call you about any other arrangements needed."

Kagome and Sango bided them goodbye after receiving there contact information and addresses.

End Flashback

……2 days later, Sesshoumaru's offices…….

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all sat in Sesshoumaru's large office waiting to meet the 'MAPS' he ordered. Its 8:45 their appointment is at 9am and Inuyasha is already displaying his true impatience.

"What the hell. Hey, long have we been waiting? When are they gonna get here? I have other things to be doing you know." Inuyasha continued to talk a mile a minute while Miroku and Sesshoumaru thought of ways to shut him the fuck up.

"Be quit Inuyasha. I am growing tired of your constant ranting. They will arrive any minute." Kami! They better at least thank him for getting 'easy to look at' maps.

"Before we go back to quietly waiting again, could you please tell me what M.A.P stands for again?"

"Modern Aggressive Protection" Sesshoumaru let out in exasperation.

No sooner than Sesshoumaru turned back to his computer he heard the monk whistle at something. Looking up at the monitor, he saw his lovely Maps on the security screen. Today is going to be a good day especially since Inuyasha's pride was about to be hit. A woman protecting him. (hahaha)

Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru. "Sly dog. You better tell your girlfriends to come back after our meeting so that you may introduce us better." Even though the images were slightly blurry he could still tell they had all the right assets. For they seemed to move to a rhythm all of there own that Miroku had no problem following.

Soon the secretary was on the office line announcing the arrival of the 9am. "Send them in Suzin."

"Hey I didn't even see the dudes come in?" Inuyasha said ignorantly. Just as he finished his statement the door came open.

Sango and Kagome were again dressed like were going to a photo session. All their famine body parts slightly bounced as stepped into the office. All in the office we momentarily awed at the both women's appearance. Miroku was speechless, Sesshoumaru has an evil smirk on his face, and Inuyasha was floored looking like he was staring at a ghost from the past.

"Hello." Was the simple greeting the women gave the men slightly looking down nervous from the stares.

The smirk on Sesshoumaru's face only got bigger. "Gentlemen, meet your MAPS. This is Ms. Higurashi and Ms. Kama."

At the announcements of their names, Kagome and Sango looked up at the ones that they where to protect. Before Kagome could stop herself she pointed right at Inuyasha. "You! One and only one warning. Say anything out of line to me and you won't like what happens. Excuse Sango and me for one moment will you?"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru both had quizzical looks on their faces. That is until Inuyasha turned to explain.

"That's the girl I told you about. Her name is Kagome and she is the one that beat the hell out of Kikyo and punched me out in high school."

Sesshoumaru could barely contain his mirth and Miroku was in tears. "Is that right little brother? The way you told the story, I thought she would have been a 'big' girl not that small woman that just stood before us." Oh! This is priceless.. His pride was not just dealt a blow, but a 'DEATH' blow.

"Shut up jerk!"

"Inuyasha, be thankful your 'half' brother thought enough of us to get such beautiful MAPS. Kami, I don't know what I did in a past life but it must have been something right to get this. Who cares if she's not tough, just having her around is enough. Eh? Inuyasha?" Miroku announced.

"Feh!" Well I don't think such 'women' can handle this job. Are you sure they can, dear brother?"

"Indeed Inuyasha. Indeed."

…………………………………………………………

H

H

H

Tell me what you think


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Inuyasha. I'm poor, so it should be obvious.

H

H

A/N: Again, I thank everyone for their reviews. They are most welcome.

H

H

H

…………………………………………………………

Chapter 5

"We have read most of the threats that the both of you have received as well as the ones on the company." Sango continued. "We also assessed the security around the building and your homes. We found threats to be worthless as long as you are either here or at home." When see finished she proceed to give the three men handouts of schedules.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha blurted.

Kagome and Sango both shot him a glare before she answered. "From this point on, anyone wanting to be in your presents must be screened, you must be escorted when leaving this build or home, and that schedule is to help us keep track. Since there are only two of you, getting where you need to go should not be a problem but if it does become one you will have a handout for that as well."

"What make you think…."

"Inuyasha, please. Excuse me Ladies but I need to know something?" Once he received 'a continue' from the women Miroku went on. "About you escorting us, does this include clubs as well? Wait before you say anything, Inuyasha and I made prior arrangements that include a club and dinner tonight.

'WINK'

"Yes. Now living arrangements are a problem." Warned Sango. "Though no moves have been made on the threats it is quite possible for something to happen while you are in your individual homes, so all three of you will stay under one roof. This will force any potential attackers to come to one place and make them easier to track."

"Mr. Sesshoumaru Hishima has offered to let you two say with him for our benefit." Kagome added.

"No way, am I gonna stay under the same roof with tha fuckn' Fluff Man." Inuyasha spat.

"Will you ladies be staying with us?"

"Yes Mr. Fugima, but only for the 1st week you are at Mr. Hishima's home. Then if no attacks have been made we will leave, so not to further intrude on your lives as much as we have to. I think you will see the most of us this week."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi. If you and Ms. Kama would please excuse us, I need to talk with Inuyasha and Mr. Fugima for a moment."

"Of course, and please call us Kagome and Sango." With that they left headed straight to the company mail room, the entrance for all threats.

……..Meanwhile………

"That was good, now get the fuck off me wench. I have a meeting to attend to." Naraku pushed the overly voluptuous off him and began to get dressed. An older man at 35, Onigumo Naraku 6', had long black hair, slim muscular build, and a sharply defined face with crimson eyes.

"But Naraku baby, I thought that…"

"Bitches and whores don't think, so stop where you are. Really Kikyo, did you think I would take Inuyasha's old bitch to a meeting with him? I gave you more credit than I should have."

"……."

Naraku finished dressing and headed for his bedroom door. "I really should have thought twice before buying an ignorant wife. The street whores I fuck make more sense then you."

He left, leaving Kikyo to think about the verbal abuse he just left her with. As far as he was concerned he had more important things to do like as least merge with Hishima Corp. Their technology could boost his company's profit conciderably.

sssssssssssssssssssssss

……..Night 1… dinner and a club……

After everyone settled their things at Sesshoumaru's house they all began to get dressed for the up coming even. When men got down stairs the women were already sitting waiting on them in short, rag type dresses that both showed off and clung to their shapes. While the dresses were tasteful they didn't leave much to the imagination.

Kagome's dress was a lovely pale pink and green color while Sango's was a lovely dark pink and black color. Their dresses also allow the men for the 1st time to notice the women had their bellies pierced and something like a tattoo could be seen in the middle of each of their backs but could not be made out.

Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha were shocked. Each silently wondered how protection was suppose to come from the two of them, but it was the outwardly aggressive Inuyasha that said something first. "Hey! How are you supposed to protect 'US' wearing that? You do know we are doing to dinner and a club not a playboy centerfold shoot? Hell what happened to regular body guard clothes? We can't concentrate good enough to keep you from getting raped."

SLAP

"FINE! If it pleases you, we will change." Sango heatedly replied.

Miroku took one look at those bouncing curves and could not let this go on any longer. "Please ladies." He spoke sweetly as he took their hands. "Stay as you are. Come let's leave." Slowly he dropped their hands and started to rub their backs….low….lower…lower….bingo!

SLAP……..SMACK

"PERVERT!"

……Later that night…………

"Little brother what is the name of this club you are taking us to?"

"You mean to tell me you're so brainless, Sesshoumaru, that you forgot we got invited to new club 'The End'. That's sad Fluffy, you must be getting old at 30." Inuyasha was excited. He hadn't kicked back in a while and this was all too welcome. The only thing he wasn't sure about was the sexily dressed women now walking in the club behind him, his brother, and his friend. They are bound to get attention and Ol' Fluffy is already acting strange. The last thing he needed was a fight because she 'He-Women' couldn't fend for themselves. Suddenly he was brought back to the land of the living by a waving hand.

"We're sitting here Inuyasha." Miroku tuned to Sango pulling out her chair. "My lady."

"No thanks. Kagome and I are going toward the dance floor area. Stay out of trouble till we return." Kagome and Sango left unaware of the damage they left in their wake. So the men sat down and decide to watch.

On the dance floor Sango and Kagome never left each other. Soon the men Inuyasha predicted showed up and started to hound them for a chance to dance, phone numbers, and even sex. Well the 'sex thing' was the last straw and they started to dance closer together, so close in fact that their bodies were toughing with every move. Every man looking at these half dressed women 'touching' had a hard on. That includes the three men waiting on them.

All of a sudden two ragged looking men approached the dancing woman and directed their attention to Sango and Kagome. "Wuz up! You girls wanna party with us? We got something for you to rub up against." They glared daggers at the men. Then as if in slow motion, Kagome's and Sango's next actions had Inuyasha running to the bathroom and had Sesshoumaru and Miroku running with painful hard on's to the dance floor to be with them.

The men watched as the two strange looking men approached the girls. They even made bets that this would send them back to the table to seek their comfort. WRONG! Miroku was just about to say something then stopped for a just one simple word. "Look."

Sango pulled Kagome closer to her and started to slide her hand down Kagome's breast. Time must have stopped for Miroku and the others as they then watched Kagome slowly turn into the touch and then roll her hips off Sango's. Then Kagome give Sango what looked like an earth shattering French kiss. There was nothing sweet and innocent about it. They all fled the table like it had the plague.

Back on the dance floor Kagome turned back to the stunned very aroused men. "You two just reminded us why Hate Men. Please leave now. Or…"

"Please watch, just don't bother us." Sango added as she ground into Kagome's hips once more and laid a kiss on her neck. By the time she finished talking, she and Kagome were be separated by two strong pair of arms. Looking up Sango notice she was now dancing with Miroku (rather close, too close as a matter of fact) and Kagome with Sesshoumaru.

Before the four got too far away Miroku ask the one question he and Sesshoumaru had to know. "Are you two lovers? Please, we …I…. have to know."

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome closer. Till she glared daggers his way.

"No. We love men. The only type of kitty we enjoy petting is 'Hello kitty'. We only do that to get rid of troublesome men. We are like sisters and feel comfortable doing that." Kagome replied.

"And you two think it works?"

When Inuyasha returned form the bathroom he found their table empty and he was seething when he saw his asshole brother dancing with Kagome! He was going to. Then calmed down, he had the rest of the week to let Kagome see the real him and maybe he would take her somewhere nice. He has to do something, because he can't get her out of his mind.

The rest of the night the group continued to have fun… well then closing time came and danger reared its head.

ssssssssssssssssssss

…….. Girl fight …….

A silhouette figure stood in the outer corner of the building as the group made to the parking lot. He was taking on a cell phone. "Yeah boss, there's three of em' and I brought 15 guys. Don't worry that Mutt and his friend won't be walking around tomorrow." His phone clicked off. This was great the group waited till closing time to leave and the parking lot is dead. The lone figure made a gesture with his hand.

Inuyasha was ranting and walking rather swiftly back to the SUV they drove to the club. He was tired and ready to go. Suddenly he froze and looked around, as did Sesshoumaru and Miroku. They were surrounded, but thankful the women had already gone to the vehicle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru spat.

The figure then stepped out of the shadows. He was a demon. "Those threats on the Mutt and the Monk were not idle, and since you are here… well you get the picture. You're gonna die with them." He paused for a moment. "Go get them, men."

Back at the SUV Kagome sensed trouble, so Sango grabbed her beloved weapon (that she never leaves even if it has to stay in the car) and made their way back to Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They got there just in time to stop the group of rouges form closing in on their charges.

"Sango they are surrounded on all sides!"

"I'll use my weapon to get us a path through them."

As the attackers closed in, Inuyasha caught the women's scents. "Shit, here comes Sango and Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, and then it got deathly quiet.

Suddenly… "HIRAIKOTSU!"

Just then 3 attackers got 'Took out the Game' by a huge weapon barreling down the center of the up coming commotion, stopping a few inches from Inuyasha. When the dust settled, everyone could see Kagome and Sango were standing protectively in front of the men.

"Who the hell threw this?" Inuyasha demanded. "You girls better get ba….."

"Be quiet little brother, and let them do their job." Inuyasha quieted and watched in awe as the small women demanded information or confrontation.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Tell us demon. Who do you work for?"

"Don't tell us, and death will be your greatest desire when I am done with you."

"You will not hurt those who are our charges." Kagome and Sango said unison. The leader waved his hand and the attackers ascended on women.

"Kagome, we must not kill all of them." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the two quizzically after her statement. Hahahaha yeah right.

Instead of waiting, Kagome charged right into the group and 'bitch slapped' her first victim before shattering his knee caps. The next one managed to punch her before she buried her high heels in his stomach. The mistreatment continued for she was thrown into a car door next. Regaining her footing Kagome dogged another attack only to issue a royal ass kicking of her own to someone, then snapping someone's neck, and breaking an eye socket. She proceeded to fight like this till she reached the leader where they traded blows.

Sango found herself fighting two and taking a back hand to the face. As a result she stabbed one and broke the other's neck. Her next attack was much like Kagome's first as far as speed was concerned. Sango ran at the first man that caught her eye and tackled him. 40 seconds later and one bloody face, Sango was back up looking for the next attacker. He was not so lucky, she noticed was one of the men that had been bugging her on the dance floor… well let's just say he won't be having kids…. No….. that is no longer an aspect of his life. Few more bloody faces' later and she was on her way to the next attacker.

Suddenly a scream rang through the parking lot rumble and Sesshoumaru knowing smirk was replaced with a frown as he smell Kagome's blood. When he looked up, he witnessed the leader clawing Kagome across her back, that's when he saw what the tattoo was on her back. A beautiful pink lotus. Looking over, he also noticed Sango had one as well but purple.

"Enough!" Kagome yelled after putting the leader out of working commission. After they thought they had enough alive the deadly smiles once again crossed the women's features. "Give up; from this point on we are not concerned with saving lives. I will shoot any one who is intent on keeping this fight up." Warned Kagome, as she went under her dress and pulled out an 8mm gun. Where was that at?

Soon as she finished her statement some stupid human made a leap toward Sesshoumaru, only to catch a bullet in the back of the head.

"I meant what I said." Kagome announced.

Slowly all the remaining demons and humans sat on the ground handcuffed or injured or both. When the leader awoke, the nightmare the young women promised came true and he was soon wishing for death and spilling all he knew.

After staring at the ass kicking question and answer round with the leader, Inuyasha and Miroku still stood speechless. Those bitches are scary.

When Sesshoumaru snapped out of his wonder he noticed Kagome was still bleeding across her back. "Ms. Higurashi, could you please come with me for a moment." Kagome dropped what she was doing, so she could follow Sesshoumaru to the other side of the SUV that is away from roaming eyes. He couldn't contain himself further, her blood smelled so sweet and tempting.

Once no one could see them Sesshoumaru suddenly spun Kagome around to face the truck and held her wrist. "You are still bleeding." He stated. Then he started to trace the marks with his tongue. "Kami… Kagome it tastes better than I thought it would." He groaned, after a small moan escaped her lips.

"What are you doing? Licking my wounds?" Kagome whispered shocked from the situation. It feels so good and strangely soothing. This is wrong. Isn't it?

"Yes, cleaning your wounds much to my satisfaction." And much more if you will let me. Then Sesshoumaru started to plant soft kisses on her back as his eyes bled red. At that moment he heard Inuyasha coming and released her. Kagome slowly turned to meet his gaze. "I guess I will have to tend to them later on." Gradually he gained his control back after a few moments.

Sesshoumaru left a quit shocked Kagome behind wondering what happened.

……………………………………………………………………

H

H

H

Tell me what you think!


End file.
